Yahhh!
Yahhh! is a 2007 song by Soulja Boy recorded for his album souljaboytellem.com, as a collaboration with Arab. Lyrics Hey, Dem 30/30 Boyz, Soulja Boy and Arab We got somthin new for y'all When a motherfucka be in your face Just on your nerves, talkin shit And you just don't wanna hear it Just be like "yahhh, bitch, yahhh!" yahhh, bitch, yahhh! (Yo, Arab, I really like you, man) yahhh, bitch, yahhh! (Are there any 30 boyz that) Yah, Yah, bitch, yah yahhh! (Yeah, I was wonderin, can I be on your next) yahhh, yahhh, bitch! Get out my face, ho Get out my face, ho Get out my face, ho Get out my face, ho Get out my face, ho Get out my face, ho Get out my face, ho Get out my face (yahhh!) Let me tell you about the life And how you live when you is a star Every single place you go The people run up to your car Everybody wants to talk, and everybody wants to jive Everybody wants a handshake, or want a high five And these ugly girls always got a friend That wants to talk to you (Bitch, yahhh, yahhh, Trick And your friend, yahhh, yahhh too!) Ain't got time for chitchat I'm tryin' to get this money So get up out my face You shit-breath dummy yahhh, bitch, yahhh! (Yo, Arab, I really like you, man) yahhh, bitch, yahhh! (Are there any 30 boys that) Yah, yah, bitch, yah yahhh! (Yeah, I was wonderin, can I be on your next) yahhh, yahhh, bitch! Get out my face, ho Get out my face, ho Get out my face, ho Get out my face, ho Get out my face, ho Get out my face, ho Get out my face, ho Get out my face (yahhh!) Dawg, get out my face, Im startin to get mad Walkin up (Soulja Boy, Can I have your autograph?) bitch, yahhh, bitch! Leave me alone, let me get some peace I'm sittin at the house and a n*gga can't sleep Leave me alone ho, before I have to knock your ass out (Hey Soulja Boy, when that new 30/30 boyz cd coming out?) Bitch, yahhh, bitch! Bitch, yahhh, bitch! Bitch, yahhh, Ya, Yah, Ya, Yahh, Ya, bitch yahhh, bitch, yahhh! (Yo, Arab, I really like you, man) yahhh, bitch, yahhh! (Are there any 30 boyz that Yah, Yah, bitch, yah yahhh! (Yeah, I was wonderin, can I be on your next) yahhh, yahhh, bitch! Get out my face, ho Get out my face, ho Get out my face, ho Get out my face, ho Get out my face, ho Get out my face, ho Get out my face, ho Get out my face (yahhh!) Hey Soulja Boy, Wassup Man? Soulja Boyyy! Yeah, you like that? We keep it crunk like that! Hey, man, you gonna let me get on this cd? Man, come on, man, I got some bumpin stuff back at the- Hey, Hey, Hey Araaab! Yeah You know I know that stuff "Watch My, Put It in da Chain" Hey Soulja Boy, man, both of yall just listen, man, hey, man don't turn around Hey, man, listen! Hey, look, I just got to tell you somethin 'Cause look, man, I know a n*gga in Chica- (Yahhh bitch, Ya Yahh, Ya Yah Yah, Ya Yah) Laughing Yah yahhhh, bitch Shut the fuck up, bitch! Yahhhh, goddamn, don't you get it? Yah, ah, Ah yahhh Bitch, Ya yahhh bitch! Why it sucks #The laughable lyrics. #Soulja Boy's voice is absolutely grating. #The silly music video. #The "get out my face" hook and Soulja Boy screaming "Yahhh! Bitch! Yahhh!" ("Yahhh! Trick! Yahhh!" radio version) is enough to wear on your last nerves. Music Video Category:Soulja Boy Songs Category:2000s Songs Category:Annoying Songs Category:Songs with Dumb Lyrics Category:Songs with bad music videos Category:Repetitive Songs Category:Songs with nonsensical lyrics Category:Screaming Songs Category:Songs where the artists scream Category:Songs where you can't understand what the artist is saying